Mason Ryan
| birth_place = Tremadog, Wales | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Cardiff, Wales | trainer = Orig Williams Brian Dixon FCW Training | debut = 2007 | retired = }} Barri Griffiths (January 13, 1982) is a Welsh professional wrestler and former Gladiators competitor, also known as Goliath and by his ring name Mason Ryan. He is signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where he wrestles in its developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), and is the reigning FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. Gladiators Griffiths appeared in the second series of the revived Gladiators television show in 2009, and competed under the name "Goliath". When he was working on a television show in Wales about being a wrestler, he was told that producers were looking for new gladiators, and applied with the encouragement of his trainer, Orig Williams. He began filming the first show approximately a month later and had to grow a beard especially for the role. Professional wrestling career Griffiths began training to be a professional wrestler in 2006 after attending a wrestling show with a friend where the promoter told him to start wrestling. He trained at a professional wrestling school in Birkenhead. Prior to appearing on Gladiators, Griffiths had wrestled under the names "Celtic Warrior" and "Smackdown Warrior" since 2007, and had competed in almost 100 matches in countries including Egypt and Venezuela. He represented the UK in a Battle of the Nations tag team match between the UK and Austria, teaming with Drew McDonald and Sheamus O'Shaunessy in a losing effort to Chris Raaber, Michael Kovac, and Robert Ray Kreuzer at the European Wrestlng Association's Night of Gladiators show in June 2007. Following signing with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), Griffiths had his final show in Wales at Y Ganolfan, Porthmadog in October 2008, where he first won a singles match, before winning a battle royal. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–present) In mid-2009, Griffiths signed a contract with WWE. When he received his work visa, he debuted in their developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in January 2010. Under the name Mason Ryan, he competed against wrestlers including Johnny Curtis, Tyler Reks, Johnny Prime, and Hunico in his first matches. On 22 July, Ryan won a triple threat match against defending champion Alex Riley and Johnny Curtis by pinning Riley to win the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship for the first time. In November 2010, Ryan toured Europe with the SmackDown brand, defeating Chavo Guerrero in Belfast on 4 November and again in Liverpool on 6 November. Raw (2011–present) Griffiths made his WWE television debut on the January 17, 2011 edition of Raw by distracting John Cena during a match with CM Punk. After Nexus surrounded Griffiths for also kicking Punk (who offered himself to Griffiths), Punk called them off, at which point Griffiths kneeled at Punk's feet and accepted the Nexus armband, therefore debuting as a heel. Other media Griffiths has appeared on The Paul O'Grady Show. Barri Griffiths: Y Reslar, a documentary about Griffiths' life in the months before he moved to the United States, aired in September 2010 on S4C. Personal life Griffiths attended both Ysgol y Gorlan primary school in Tremadog, Wales and Ysgol Eifionydd secondary school in Porthmadog, before studying construction management at Cardiff University. Griffiths worked as a trainee carpenter, and in his family's funeral home business prior to becoming a professional wrestler. He has a sister. He speaks Welsh. Griffiths played football as a centre-back for Welsh Premier League side Porthmadog F.C., but had to stop due to a knee injury. He is a keen weightlifter. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''House of Pain'' (Swinging side slam) – FCW *'Managers' **Orig Williams **Byron Saxton *'Nicknames' **"Barri 10-foot" *'Tag Teams and Stables' **Nexus Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) References External links * Online World of Wrestling profile * Gladiators profile Category:Welsh wrestlers Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1982 births